Software application servers, examples of which include Oracle WebLogic Server (WLS) and Glassfish, generally provide a managed environment for running enterprise software applications. Recently, technologies have also been developed for use in partitionable environments, such as partitionable application server and cloud environments, which allow users or tenants to develop and run their applications within the environment, and to take advantage of distributed resources provided by the environment.